


The Sexiest Wizard Over 30

by lachambre11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, embarassing your children: a life goal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachambre11/pseuds/lachambre11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Rose and Hugo have quite a surprise on September 1st</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexiest Wizard Over 30

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronhermione33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ronhermione33).



"Hugo!" Rose yelled from her room. "Have you seen my Cannons' pajamas? I can't find them anywhere."

"Check under your bed, that's usually where Mum finds them," he answered. "And you should've packed earlier!"

"Sod off!" Rose hissed, but Hermione still heard her.

"Rose!"

"Sorry, Mum," she said, not sounding penitent.

Ron chuckled as he zipped her dress up, and Hermione pretended to be annoyed until he kissed the nape of her neck as he finished. They headed down to the kitchen, where Hugo was munching on an impressive pile of eggs while Rose was wreaking havoc upstairs as she finished packing.

"Another September 1st," Ron started. Hermione stifled a laugh and Hugo groaned – Ron was about to give his annual start-of-the-term speech. "It's funny how the years go by so fast," he added as Rose entered the kitchen.

"Oh no," she said, blanching. "Every year!" Rose complained, sorting though a pile of mail. 

Despite Hermione's protests, she'd signed a subscription for Witch Weekly and waited eagerly for the magazine every Monday.

"Just yesterday you were all babies who pooped too much," Ron continued as if into a reverie. Rose shot Hermione a pleading look, but she shrugged – she actually found the little rituals they had before sending their kids off for school rather sweet. "You're all grown up now. Come and give your old dad a hug!"

"Merlin's balls!" Rose exploded, clutching her magazine to her chest.

"Rose Weasley!" Hermione was horrified. "There's no need for that. What has gotten into you?"

"Mu-um!" Rose got up, blushing. Hugo craned his neck and peeked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Look!"

She handed Hermione the magazine. Printed on the cover of the latest issue of Witch Weekly was a cheeky picture of none other than Ron, shirtless and winking. The words "The 30 sexiest Wizards over 30" were sprawled in a bold, pink font on the page. Flummoxed, Hermione turned to Ron, who was currently laughing so much he was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, explain yourself!" Hermione demanded. Rose hid her face in her hands, and Hugo muttered the blokes at school would never let him live this down.

"I can't believe they printed it!" Ron said, as if having his bare-chested image on the cover of a magazine was an everyday occurrence. Ron flipped through the pages until he finally found his picture, featured at number two, and frowned when he saw that Harry appeared at number one.

"Number two?" He was clearly upset. "Why did they put me in the cover then?"

"Well, Harry wouldn't look half as good shirtless as you, for one," she said, before kissing him. Rose mumbled something about therapy, while Hugo pointed out that they would miss the train if they kept it up, but Hermione deepened the kiss, tangling her hands in her husband's hair. "You're my number one, and you'll always be the sexiest wizard for me."

"A bloke could do worst," Ron agreed, bringing her lips back to his.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry... not sorry?


End file.
